Telsia Murphy
| Name = Telsia Christine Murphy| Gender = Female| Species = Human| Born = 29 February 2351| Died = | Temporal Displacement = | Parents = | Sibling(s) = Xena Murphy, younger sister| Marital Status = In a Relationship| Spouse(s) = | Children = | Affiliation = Federation Starfleet| PrevAssign = Hazard Team Scout/Sniper, [[USS Voyager (NCC-74656)|USS Voyager]]| Assign = Hazard Team 2nd in Command, [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)]]| Rank = Ensign| Insignia = }} Ensign Telsia Murphy was born in a poor, crime-ridden Orion slum on Bellatrix V. She learned to fight for what she wanted from an early age, having been orphaned and raised in a culture where women were considered little more than property. Through a mentor, she managed to gain entrance to Starfleet Academy, but struggled the entire time and dropped out in her last year, only to surface later as a member of the Maquis. As a Maquis, her specialty was stealth infiltration, using a combination of her skills she learned in Starfleet Academy and as a young thief on the streets of her home city. When the Maquis and ''Voyager'' crews merged, she was one of the more bitter voices of discontent but eventually became an excellent and proficient member of the crew. The Hazard Team aboard Voyager .]] She and her superior, Alexander Munro, had always shared an intimate friendship. While they were aboard Voyager together, they both had feelings for eachother, but never acted on them. When Lieutenant Commander Tuvok created the Hazard Team, Murphy was a perfect fit with her natural talents of stealth infiltration and deadeye accuracy with a particle weapon. She played a large role and proved her valor when Voyager was trapped by The Forge, and later she and the rest of the Maquis crewmembers were given full commission status in Starfleet and promoted to the rank of Ensign.With an unusual mastery over fear, Telsia was a stable member of the Hazard Team. Proficient with many types of weaponry, especially long range weapons, Telsia was an excellent addition to the team and served when needed as the Hazard Team's sniper. Telsia, along with the rest of the Hazard Team, would also be influential in helping Voyager return home to the Alpha Quadrant in the ship's last battle with the Borg. Upon the crew's return to Earth, Telsia was assigned to be the Chief of Security aboard the ''Dallas''. Unfortunately, an alien force known as the Exomorphs raided the ship and killed most of it's crew. The Hazard Team aboard the Enterprise-E Upon Telsia's rescue from the Dallas, Lieutenant Munro, having since been assigned to his new ship, requested that Telsia (along with her shipmate Jorge Gonzales) be transferred to the Enterprise and into the Hazard Team. Captain Picard obliged his request, and Telsia became second-in-command under Munro. Almost as soon as she came aboard, Munro began to really explore his feelings for her, gearing her death when he heard the news about the Dallas. Telsia's role was large in uncovering the scandal involving the Idryll and the Attrexians, and also put her tactical duties to the test when certain Idryll attacked and boarded the Enterprise. Telsia assisted with the defense of several decks, including the entirety of Main Engineering. After the mission of the team was completed, Telsia and Munro kissed for the first time, and conveyed their devotion to eachother.